


An Old Enemy Returns

by AllyHR



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Gen, OC, Science Fiction, email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/AllyHR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann has a pretty typical life. Until she gets an eerie request via email and is visited by a man in a blue box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Enemy Returns

North Carolina, USA. 4 June 20XX

Ann stared at the word processor document on her computer screen. This English paper was due tomorrow and she had barely written a paragraph. Her roommate, Jess, had gone to a coffee shop with a few friends in order to give Ann a little peace and quiet so she could finish her paper. After several minutes, she hesitantly continued typing.

``````````````````````  
After working for over an hour, Ann looked over what she had written. She had only about five hundred words left to type. Minimizing the document; she decided to check her email. It was the usual fare: junk, grades report, and advertisements. One message, however, seemed to catch her eye. It was a video email from someone. The user name was “Guardian_of_Chaos.” She clicked the link to the video and saw a rather ancient-looking man standing in front of a mixture of swirling colours.  
“I have a request for you,” he said.  
Are you talking to me?...thought Ann, a bit confused.  
He continued, “ I would like you to assist me in finding and killing one of the most notorious, evil beings in the entire universe.”  
Kill someone...? she thought, now feeling more than a little apprehensive. Who was this man and what could be so evil it was known throughout the universe?  
“He is simply called...’The Doctor’.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I expect this to be several chapters long. Reviews are loved.


End file.
